Violins in the form of a baseball bat have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,032. While the '032 patent indicates the violins provided can be made from a regulation baseball bat, the bats disclosed require significant modifications including adding elements to provide a tail piece, a finger board and nut, a sound bar and a sound post. By introducing these added elements, the identity of the baseball bat is diluted or lost.
It is desirable to provide a functioning string instrument which more closely resembles a regulation baseball bat.